Spontaneous
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: [SasuSaku] All Sakura does not want is for Sasuke not to hug her. “Who do you think you are? Strutting in here like nothing is wrong and hugging me?“


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Spontaneous

_Life.Is.Like.Sushi_

* * *

Who do you think _you_ are? Strutting in here like nothing's wrong and _hugging_ me?

Uh, no.

Like, get off, loser! I'm someone else. Someone who has changed the last few years when you carelessly left. You hear me?

Oh, how dare you!

You stinking piece of crap! Get your slimy hands off!

You are so disgusting! I hate you! Don't come near me and don't give me those eyes either! I should be the one who's sad here! I should be dramatically crying my heart out of joy but noooooo…

Don't even _think_ about trying to apologize. You do _not_ know the stuff I've been through! I've had to suffer every day without you! I cried every night ever since that stupid, _stupid_ day! I even tried to _forget about you_!

_Why?!_

Answer me, Sasuke!

_Answer_!

Actually, you know what? Just don't answer. Don't. I don't want to hear it. I haven't heard from you in five years and I really don't feel like hearing your voice right now. Surprised? You should've expected it when you left me on that bench all those years ago.

You still think I'm annoying? Let's fight.

Yeah, I'm asking you to fight! I didn't work under Tsunade for nothing! Fight me!

What? Don't tell me you became a coward just because Naruto beat you. Heck. The Sasuke from back then really was better, wasn't he? Heh. Even Itachi-_kun_ wouldn't hesitate a challenge from a _girl._

Just…

Ugh, you wimp! Move out of the way! You're not worth it.

_Move._

Oh no you didn't. Let go of my wrist.

Look, the last thing I want to do on this earth is to listen to you! You know why? Because you didn't listen to me on that night you left! So let go!

Damn it, Sasuke, _let go!_ Release me, you freak!

"Sakura, I don't know what you have gone through and you may not forgive me, but know I _am _sorry."

Like hell you are!

"Please, give me a chance."

Sure, you think that's easy?

"…Please…."

Why should I?

You betrayed Konoha. You betrayed your best friend. You turned your back on _me_. How could I give you a chance? You obviously don't deserve it, you jerk!

"I…know…."

Sasuke…your chance is long gone because the old me is gone. If I were still…that pathetic_fool_ I am so ashamed of now…then I might have the guts to look you in the eye.

I will crush your stomach if you don't let me go.

"No."

_EXCUSE ME?!_

"I let go of you five years ago. I'm not about to do that now."

Sasuke! I don't want this!

"Then I'll just hold you tighter until you like it."

But I hate it! I hate you! I've said it so many times! I. Hate. You!

Oh no, now I'm crying. It's your entire fault. I…h-hate…you…

I hate you.

I hate you.

"Sakura…"

D-Don't talk t-t-to me! L-Let me cry, y-you ass! Why am I s-still hugging y-you? I told y-you to l-let m-me go!

Get your hands off—_fine_, you can use your hands to wipe my tears, but other than that, _do not_ touch me.

"Hoi, Teme!"

"What?"

"Here's Sakura-chan's diary! You name is like in every page!"

…Where the hell did_that_ come from? No, where the hell did _he_ come from?!

"Look! 'Uchiha Sakura' is written on the front cover!"

_WHAT_? _NARUTO!_

"Let me see."

Sasuke, that is a fake! My diary does not have 'Uchiha Sakura' on the front! It's 'Sakura Uchiha'! Haha! You have the wrong dairy, Naruto!

Oh, shit. Did I just blurt that out?

"By the way, the whole 'I hate you' jazz? She was planning on telling you all those things yesterday. Sakura-chan was practicing in her room."

I WAS NOT! AND QUIT WHISPERING!

"Why would she do that?"

"She wanted to hug you."

Just so you know, I wasn't planning on crying. That wasn't part of the act.

Other than that, Naruto is telling _lies_! I was _so_ not practicing!

"Sakura…"

Oh, shut up, Sasuke! Don't say my name with that creepy tone!

UGH! NOW I'M EMOTIONAL! I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU IN FRONT OF ME EVER AGAIN!

What's with the looks and smirks? Wait— JUST BECAUSE I SAID I DIDN'T WANT EITHER OF YOU IN FRONT OF ME DOES NOT MEAN I WANT YOU TWO _BEHIND_ ME!

"I'm not behind you, Sakura-chan!"

I don't ca—WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HUGGING ME?!

"I thought you wanted to be hugged from behind since you didn't want me in front."

I don't want you hugging me at all!

ACK!

SASUKE!

**GET YOUR MOUTH OFF MY NECK!**

"Great, Teme. Just bite her in front of me. I'll leave a 'Don't Disturb' sign outside. Later."

NARUTO! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!

"I want to bite Hinata too! Have fun, Sakura-chan!"

_**NA-RU-TO!**_

* * *

For those who are confused, Sakura practiced in her room because she wanted Sasuke (who, in this fic, is over the whole I-want-to-kill thing) to hug her since she hadn't seen him ever since he turned his back on Konoha. Naruto, who had seen and heard Sakura in her room, foiled her 'act'.

I have no idea how he got the diary, though. Anyway, the whole plan backfired, thus the title. Heh

Sasuke just went along with the flow, not even bothering to understand what's happening. All he knows is that Sakura is still the so-called 'pathetic fool' that she was when they were Genin.

Hey, he's deprived of her too!

(Sushi)


End file.
